La real segunda generación
by seli-chan
Summary: Noah Phoenix es el hijo de Edo Phoenix, odia los duelos, es pesimista, y amargado. Su vida da un giro de 180 cuando Edo decide enviarlo a la academia de duelos, y su única opción de escapar de la academia es convertirse en el mejor duelista de esta ¿Logrará escapar de esa prisión o fallará al primer intento?
1. Chapter 1

Noah levantó la cabeza, solto un suspiro y se deslizó por la silla notoriamente amurrado, su padre estaba sentado frente a el, serio, esperando una explicación.

-Entonces...

-le pegue cinta adhesiva al tipo ese peludo en la espalda y luego se la arranque de un tirón...chillo como cerdo, y el profesor me atrapo, en pocas palabras fui expulsado de la escuela de artes...lo siento pa.

-¡¿Lo siento Pa?! ¡¿Lo sientes?! Noah por dios es la quinta escuela de arte de la que te hechan en estos últimos 10 meses ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? Si tu madre estuviera aqui.

-Pero no esta aqui papá, esta muerta.-dijo Noah, pero de inmediato se sintio arrepentido, su madre murió al intentar dar a luz a un bebé, que después de todo también termino mueriendo, y su padre jamás llegó a perdonarse al ser el quien habia causado el embarazo.-Pa yo...

-Noah callate...mira...se que es difícil pero...ya no hay escuela que te acepte con tu historial académico eres un alumno de segundo de preparatoria Noah, se que crees que ya maduraste y que eres un adulto pero no te comportas como uno, ya no se que hacer contigo hijo, quizas...quizas la escuela militar...

-¡no!-solto el chico sentandose bien en la silla-no nesecito ir a la escuela militar, por favor, entrare en cualquier escuela lo juro, pero la escuela militar no papá te lo imploro.

-¿cualquier escuela?

-si padre cualquier escuela y juro que no me quejare.

Y asi fue como mi padre me engaño...

Soy Noah, Noah Phoenix, hijo de Edo Phoenix, tengo 17 años, según los psicólogos tengo un problema de atención grave, pero soy un prodigio.

Que gran estupidez.

No soy un prodigio, soy un artista. Desde niño me he inclinado por el arte, me encanta dibujar, pintar, adoro como el lápiz crea lineas en el papel, y como los colores le dan vida a algo que se veía muerto. Pero no les hablaré de mi amor al arte o me pasare todo el maldito día hablando de ello.

Estoy seguro que ya entienden que mi vida gira en torno al arte entonces por que...

Por que...

¡¿Por que mierda mi padre me matriculó en esta estúpida escuela de duelistas?!

-Te odio...-le solté a mi padre mientras veía como un monton de niñatos de la edad de mi hermana menor se bajaban de ferris tan emocionados que en cualquier momento se mearian encima-¿Es muy tarde para matricularme en la escuela militar?.

-Shhh Noah, prometiste no quejarte.

-¡Pero Dios mirame! ¡Soy mayor que todos estos niñitos no puedes dejarme aquí!.

-Calma conozco al director de esta escuela te dejaran entrar al curso de segundo año, es perfecto, te costará acostumbrarte al ritmo de todos pero ya verás como todo te irá bien Noah ad...

Ok juro que me iba a poner a lloriquear y a hacer escandalo, den por hecho que iba a ponerme a gritar cono loco de lo enojado que estaba, pero yo no era el unico afectado por todo esto.

Desde que papá dio la noticia de mi entrada en la "Academia de Duelos" este año, que paralelamente coincidía con la entrada de mi hermana a esa estupida escuela, ella a estado gritando y lloriqueando tanto o más que yo.

-¡Papa te odio! ¿Como puedes hacerme algo asi? ¡Noah lo arruinara todo lo conoces! ¡Deseguro quemará un salón en su primera semana o que se yo! Papi por favor mandalo a la escuela militar, a Noah no le vienen los duelos.-grito Hikari bajándose del yate y caminando hacia nosotros-Papi por favor...si Noah entra a al academia nadie querrá ser mi amigo.

-oh Kari calmate, todo estara bien ya verás que Noah se portará bien.

-yo no me portare bien pa, hare lo que sea para ser expulsado en menos de una semana.

Mierda no...papá...papá esta sonriendo...sonriendo con malicia...oh mierda papá sabía que yo diría eso.

-Noah hable con el director, era obvio que harías algo así, no serás expulsado aún si quemas toda la academia. No tienes escapatoria.

Sin escapatoria...

Sin escapatoria...

Oh mierda.

-papá te extrañaré un montón.

-y yo a ti Kari, felicidades por entrar a la academia, te mereces ese lindo uniforme azul que te ganaste.

-oh si Kari, como si no todas las chicas tuviéran un feo uniforme azul como tu que especial eres-me burle, la verdad no se que tanto orgullo podría tener mi padre hacia Kari, todas las chicas que entran a la escuela son obelisk blue, y aunque debo admitir que Kari tiene un talento innato para los duelos, recordarle que ser un obelisk blue cuando eres una chica es extremadamente sencillo se me hacia muy gracioso al ver su cara enojada.

-hermano Noah no deberias ser tan engreído tu solo estas en obelisk blue por papá, si no fuera por el entonce dormirás con cucarachas.

-corrección Kari si no fuera por papá estaría en casa.

Ambos miramos a papá, quien estaba soltando un suspiro cansado, luego nos acarició a ambos la cabeza, como si fuéramos un par de niñitos y se despidió.

-Los veré en 5 meses para las vacaciones.

-cuidate papá-nos despedimos ambos y papá subió al yate desapareciendo de la vista.

-¿Te gustaría recorrer la escuela y conocer a nuestros nuevos compañeros?

-No.

-¿Entonces solo recorrer la escuela?

-No.

-¿Y conocer a nuestros compañeros?

-No.

-Hermano Noah, por favor no seas tan amargado apuesto qie terminarás divirtiéndote y haciendo amigos.

-¿Amigos dices? ¿Dices que yo Noah Phoenix, me hare amigo de todos esos fenómenos que andan detrás de esas feas cartas? Estas loca Hikari, estas completamente loca yo jamas seré amigo de tipos tan raritos.

-¡Noah! Yo también soy duelista lo que estas diciendo me lástima.

-¿Y eso que?

-Eres un...

-¡Cuidado!

Tanto kari como yo volteamos para ver que sucedia y entonces

-¡Kyaaaa!

Una bola de pelos café se le lanzó encima a kari, seguido de una figura no tan desagradable de bonita silueta y cabello castaño que corria detrás del feo gato y terminó estampada contra mi.

-¡Oh cuanto lo siento! Pharaon vio a un perro gigante y salió corriendo.

-no te preocupes, nosotros también tenemos un gato en casa ¿No es así Noah?.

-es cierto, pero a diferencia de tu bola de pelos color caca, nuestra Angel es preciosa y refinada.-respondi.

-¿Disculpa?

-Disculpada ahora podrias...quitarte de encima.

-ah yo bueno...-dijo sonrojandose-lo siento por eso también.

-No hay problema-dije cuando por fin se quito de encima de mi y dejo que yo también me pusiera de pie.

Con una segunda mirada la examine mejor, tenia una figura estupenda, pero se cubria demaciado, llevaba pantalones largos color marrón muy oscuro y el comienzo de sus pantalón era tapado por una polera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color negro, por último, sobre esa espantosa polera llevaba una chaquetilla corta de color rojo vino, tenia el cabello castaño y caia sin ni un solo rudo hasta la mitad de su espalda, y su rostro...a la mierda parecia una diosa...aunque su piel era un poco mas morena que la mia, tenia unos bellos y grandes ojos color chocolate, y una boca pequeña de labios finos.

-por cierto, soy Naoko Yuki ¿Y ustedes?esperen...¡No puede ser! ¡Dejenme adivinar! Cabello plateado-dijo señalandome-Cabello plateado-Repitió señalando a Hikari-Ojos Azules-me volvió a señalar...para ser tan linda era algo tonta-ojos celestes-sip...era tonta y estaba loca-¡Son hijos de Edo Phoenix y la difunta Sell Crawford! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tu eres Noah Phoenix y tu eres la talentosa Hikari Phoenix!

-oh...vaya...conoces a nuestros padres...me siento mal por no conocer a los tuyos...-Kari se rasco la cabeza nerviosa y confundida, y yo la entendía, esta tipa era una psicópata.

-Soy la hija de Judai Yuki, su padre y el mio solían ser amigos ¿El jamás les hablo de papá? -ambos negamos-ya veo...¿Que hacen aquí los hijos de un gran duelista como Edo Phoenix

-Que va, Hikari lleva toda su maldita vida lloriqueando con queria venir aquí pero yo estoy aqui más por castigo que por gusto propio ¿Captas?.

-hey tampoco debes ser tan odioso ¿Tienes la regla?

-No le tomes atención Nao, mi hermano es muy malhumorado y es un amargado, terminara lleno de arrugas antes de cumplir 30

años.-dijo Kari y cuando iba a comenzar a gritarle la castaña esa soltó un grito que nos dejo helados a mi y a mi hermana.

-¡Lo recordé! El director me pidió que si me encontraba con Noah Phoenix le informará que queria verlo en su oficina ¿Sabes llegar?

-emmm n...-y otro grito más de la loca castaña.

-¡Kyaaaa Crowwww!-grito y corrió hacia un tipo fortachon vestido como arcoiris y de cabello negro, se le hecho al cuello y se le quedo pegada riendose con el un buen rato.

-Hermano Noah...¿Que me perdí?.

-Lo mismo que yo al parecer... creo que era su novio...como sea el alcaide de esta prisión me quiere ver ¿Viniste al tour que le dieron a los novatos cierto?.

-ajam yo te llevo hermano...pero...espero no encontrarme con ninguna otra sorpresa...la gente aquí es rara.

-yo te lo dije, los duelistas son unos estúpidos.

-¡Oye!

Y luego de soltar una risotada y acariciar la cabeza de Kari nos pusimos a caminar hacia la oficina del alcaide.

¡Rayos si que es grande esta estúpida academia! ¿Como demonio Kari no se perdió en el camino? La cosa es que cuando llegamos a la oficina del alcaide yo estaba exhausto.

¿Que demonios queria ese viejo conmigo?


	2. La cláusula

Holiiii! Soy Saya, si Saya, esta cuenta es antigua antes de que fuera Saya pero soy Saya. No deje ningún mensaje bonito en el primer cap es que...yo no se usar bien esta cosa de fanfiction aun estoy aprendiendo, pero bueee, cosas que pasan, pasan que cosas.

Ahora quiero dejar claros un puntos antes de comenzar.

-No duelos:sip, no duelos, no se escribir duelos asi que pense en mejor no tenerlos aquí, o quizás si tenerlos pero lo mas cortos posibles, no se mucho de duelos y personalmente me apesta leer fanfic con duelos, algunos si son interesantes pero cuando se alargan mucho no me gusta.

Sip creo que eso es todo adiussss.

Pd:si alguien me quiere enseñar a usar esta cosa se le estare eternamente agradecida

2-la Cláusula.

-hermano Noah...

-No quiero entrar.

Y no queria entrar...¿Que tal si el viejo ese me amenazaba con no dejarme escapar de esta mierda de internado?¿Que tal si ese viejo me torturaba?. Demonios me temblaba todo el cuerpo del miedo que sentia de entrar al despacho del director y no volver a escapar.

-oh vamos hermano Noah no seas un cobarde, el director no es mala persona lo conocí en el tour que nos dieron a los de primer año ase unos meses y que tu te perdiste por andar araganeando.

-Kari ningún director es simpático ¡Ninguno! Su simpatía era solo una careta te apuesto que ahora se muestra tal y como es ¡Un monstruo!

-hermano estas exagerando.

-¡¿Exagerando yo?!-Y bueno si, quizas si exageraba un poco-¡Yo jamas exagero! aunque si esta vez puede que este exagerando

-¿Entonces vas a entrar?

-me niego rotundamente a entrar a ese maldito despacho

-eres una niñita hermano, mas niñita que yo y eso es imposible hasta cierto punto.

-arg ok ya voy a entrar voy a entrar,pero si salgo con un trauma o en partes entonces tu tendras la culpa y tendras que decírselo a papá.

Y después de apuntar de manera amenazante a Hikari, entre la maldito despacho y...bueno

..el director no daba taaantooo miedo como yo creía, se veia como un viejito medio pedofilo pero simpático.

-Buenas tardes Noah, veo que Nao te ha dado mi mensaje

-pense que se llamaba Naoko-dije, pensando que si cambiaba el tema entonces podría evitar que me violara, asesinara, o peor...me dijera que tenia que convertirme en un maldito duelista.

-En efecto, Naoko Yuki, pero tenemos la costumbre de llamarla cariñosamente Nao, ahora volviendo a lo nuestro-mierda no se le olvido-Tu padre me ha dicho que tienes talento en el tema del arte, eso es fantástico y tenemos cursos especializados en ilustracion de cartas y también de creación, por si te interesa un sub taller.

-¿Por que como sub taller y no como mi especialidad aquí?

-Porque tu padre me pidió encarecidamente que tu especialidad aquí sea formarte como un duelista, hablando de duelistas dime ¿Tienes un disco de Duelo?

Disco de duelo...¿Que mierda era eso? un disco un disco...¿Un disco asi como un cd?quizás era algun equipo para hacer que los holograma aparezcan...o quizás...o quizás...o quizás...¡¿Que mierda era un disco de duelo?!

-¿Disculpe?¿Que es un disco de duelo? -Al final decidí preguntar.

Y poss el señor solto un gran suspiro.

-te daremos uno no te preocupes Noah y supongo que tienes un deck.

-¿Un que?

-cartas para tener un duelo.

-ah eso creo que tengo...mi padre me dio unas cartas cuando niño, no se si me servirán.

-te servirán Noah, te servirán ahora dime Noah ¿Tu padre te hablo de nuestro acuerdo?

-¿Que no me podre ir hasta el final del año y que si intento ser expulsado no servirá?

-¿Osea que no mencionó la cláusula?

¿Cláusula? ¿Que cláusula? Ohhh maldito viejo.

-el no dijo nada sobre cláusulas

-Escucha Noah, tienes una oportunidad para salir de aquí antes de tiempo, tienes que volverte el mejor de aqui ¿Y sabes como se hace eso? Venciendo al duelista número uno en esta escuela, ahora, no porque venzas al mejor de aquí significa que puedes irte, saltarte clases y tener malas notas, tienes que tener un promedio relativamente medio alto o suspenderas ¿Entendido Noah?

-Si, entendido Alcai...digo director, me esforzare y saldre de esta escuela siendo el mejor.

-ah si, lo olvidaba, el curso de segundo tendra un examen escrito y uno práctico en una semana, estoy seguro que si estudias muchos podras pasar el escrito, pero el práctico es otra cosa, y bueno tienes que pasar ambos examenes si no quieres arruinar tu promedio desde el inicio, buena suerte Noah.

-gracias director-dije, luego hice una pequeña reverencia y me retire.

Francamente el viejo estaba loco o tenía demaciada fe en mi, yo no soy un super tipo,no podria aprender a jugar ese estúpido juego en sólo una semana, ademas diossss ¿Cuanta materia entraría en ese examen? No, mejor dicho ¿Cuanta materia tendría que memorizar para poder siquiera pasar ese examen? ¡Yo no se nada de duelos ni de cartas ni de este absurdo e infantil mundo!.

-¿Hermano Noah? ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te dijo el director? -la voz de Hikari me saco de mis pensamientos, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y me di cuenta lo preocupada que se veía.

-oh nada, solo que estudie, que aprenda a ser duelista y que si quiero escapar de aquí lo antes posible tengo que vencer al mejor duelista de este lugar, tarea fácil, puff cosas del día a día ¡Como se atreve ese viejo decrépito y pedofilo a decirme a mi, el gran Noah Phoenix, que si no apruebo sus malditos examenes repetiré curso!

-Hermano Noah...calmate

-¡¿Que me calme?! ¡¿Quieres que me calme?! ¡Calmarme y una mierda! ¡¿De donde se supone que sacare un deck?!

-el deck de mamá quizas...

Y eso me tranquilizó un poco.

-ah cierto el deck de mamá pero pensé que estaba obsoleto y por eso que no lo usabas.

-oh no, yo tengo el deck de papá, asi que el deck de mamá es todo tuyo hermano Noah ¿Que tal si te lo entrego esta a noche? Habrá una fiesta de bienvenida a los novatos, tu eres menos que un novato así que pensaba que podríamos vernos ahí y posss conocer gente

-estas chiflada Hikari, no pienso mezclarme con freak cartafilicos y sin vida

-tendrás que ir o no te dare el deck de mamá y no tendrás ni deck ni maestro que te enseñe a tener duelos.

Suspire frustrado, no quiero estar metido entre esa gente rara, pero no hay opción, si quiero salir rápido de este basurero tengo que convertirme en duelista y vencer al mejor.

-esta bien Hikari, nos vemos allá, aun tengo cosas que hacer en mi cuerpo y quiero tener todo listo para dormir tranquilo esta noche.

-ok, te veo en la fiesta hermano mayor

-adios Kari-dije, le sonrei a mi hermana, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar...

Pero me detengo en seco, volteo, la miro confundida y me rasco la mejilla.

-Oye kari por casualidad ¿Me ayudas a encontrar mi dormitorio?.


End file.
